Snapes's Happily Ever After
by NeverEndingTune
Summary: What would happen if Nagini's poison didn't kill Snape? When Dumbledore gives him a cryptic message, what is he to make of it? Not sure where this is going yet, but I want to find out and NEED feedback. Questions inside Ratings may change.


*READ* Okay, so I am wholly unhappy with Snape's fate in the Harry Potter books and am giving him a second chance at life. But I have three questions for you the reader:

Who should he end up with? Hermoine or Lucius

How long should it be? In terms of chapters.

What the hell is going to be the conflict?

There is no good story without conflict, so I'm going to leave this open ended and I'll continue it when I have a plan of action. You can discuss it with me via comments of pm's or you can e-mail me at Julyiss aol{dot}com is you don't have an account but still wanna let me know your thoughts.

* * *

"Severus, Severus you have done well. Unfortunately, I can offer you no respite. There is still more for you to do. You are not long for this world so I will be brief; there is still someone in need of your help, your guidance. For this reason, you must go back and continue living your life. I cannot tell you who, or why but I can tell you this: Do not look for this person, they will find you, and you will know they are the one that you have been sent back for." Dumbledore took a step back from Severus, his eyes smiling as Snape's vision blurred into white nothingness. Turning, Dumbledore wished his friend luck as he began walking into the mist.

"I believe he wakes, go get the doctor." Snape heard the words, though it seemed they were spoken far off in the distance. Slowly, as if he were re-entering his own body, Severus Snape rose to consciousness. Opening his eyes to see Minerva McGonagall staring down at him, he asked,

"Why am I not dead? I do believe Nagini's poison should have been enough to kill me several times over."

"Neville Longbottom counteracted the poison. Sprout always said the boy had a talent for Herbology. He was there when you extracted your memories and gave them to Potter. He heard their conversation and began working to counteract the poison in your body as soon as Harry, Hermione and Ron left. He kept your heart beating long enough for someone to find Madame Pomfrey to finish the job." McGonagall explained succinctly.

"Then I assume I am to await trial by the Ministry, and in all likeliness be sent to Azkaban." Queried Snape.

"No, Potter testified to the Ministry on your behalf while they were holding trials to sentence the Death Eaters for their transgressions against the Magical community. You have been vindicated." McGonagall finished.

Snape sat silently processing the information. Vindicated, he was free; all the mistakes of his past are gone for the first time in what seemed like ages he was a free man. Beholden to no other he could do as he pleased. As soon as this thought crossed his mind, a sense of purposelessness washed over him. What was he going to do now? As if sensing his his thoughts McGonagall answered his question.

"Severus, you do realize why I am here, yes? I received word that you were close to returning to consciousness so I came to make you an offer. I as Headmistress have come to formally offer your former position of Head of Slytherin house and the choice of teaching Potions or Defense Against the Dark Arts. Slughorn has agreed to continue teaching Potions until another teacher can be found, although it is obvious he would rather retire again, and there is no one to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts so one must be found. The choice is yours."

"Thank you for the offer, but I would like some time to consider my options if you don't mind." Snape replied. Headmistress McGonagall nodded in assent and promised to return later for his answer, then left him to his thoughts. After thinking it over for a while, Snape decided he would return to Hogwarts and teach Potions once more. It was, after all, what he was best at, and there he could wait for this person who needed him. It wouldn't matter where he would be if this person was going to find him would it?

Snape then turned to look out his window and began contemplating the events that shaped his life and the serendipity of it all.


End file.
